Bazz-B
"}} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, with the designation "H" - "The Heat". Appearance Bazz-B keeps his hair in a long Mohawk and has two metal nuts pierced into his upper-left ear, and a bolt through his lower-right ear.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 18 His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, gloves, and pants which are cropped just above a pair of military boots.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 14-16 He wears a thin chain with the Wandenreich emblem attached to it around his neck and black armbands around his biceps, with a skull and cross bones design on it. Personality Bazz-B is a very harsh, hot-headed young man, quick to speak out against something which troubles him.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 9 He holds Jugram Haschwalth in high regard,Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 11 and is loyal to Yhwach, willing to fight powerful enemies such as Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 4 Bazz-B is a very merciless individual, crushing the head of a wounded Shinigami crying for help under his foot.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 15 He is quite sarcastic, as evidenced when he tells 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya he believes the two of them are a "good match" because his fire will melt Hitsugaya's ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, page 10 He has the utmost confidence in his flames, bragging about being able to fend off Yamamoto's flames and claiming he could defeat Hitsugaya with a single finger, even if the captain was still in possession of his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, page 15 Bazz-B takes great pride in his Mohawk, and is easily angered by others insulting it, going so far as to use Burner Finger 4 against the offending party.Bleach manga; Chapter 587, pages 13-15 Aside from Yhwach and Haschwalth, he has little compassion for his comrades. When Cang Du was encased in ice by Hitsugaya, Bazz-B mocked him before leaving.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 1 He mercilessly shot 4 of his fellow Sternritter with Burner Finger 1 in order to fight Ichigo Kurosaki, as he believes the right to steal some one's prey lies with the one who arrives last.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 10-11 He is, however, willing to protect his fellow Sternritter when necessary.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 13-14 Despite Bazz-B's steadfast loyalty to Yhwach, he is not blindly faithful, and tends to act on his own volition whenever he feels he must. When dissatisfied with Yhwach's choice of successor, Bazz-B attempted to barge into his king's chambers to complain despite being told earlier that arguments will not be tolerated.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 5-11 When Yhwach used Bazz-B, along with several others, as sacrifices for the Auswählen to bring back the fallen Schutzstaffel,Bleach manga; Chapter 603, page 15 along with attempting to destroy the entire world (which would mean the death of all the Sternritter as well)Bleach manga; Chapter 616, page 3 Bazz-B felt betrayed and swore to survive this ordeal''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 604, pages 1-3 so he can kill Yhwach in revenge.Bleach manga; Chapter 623, pages 10-17 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, he and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 is detected.]] Once there, he and the other Sternritter create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle, allowing members of the 3rd Division to surround his position. Emerging, Bazz-B ambushes 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira from afar, destroying a significant part of his right torso and inciting three seated officers to release their Shikai. Simultaneously dispatching 3rd Division's 5th Seat Taketsuna Gori and 6th Seat Asuka Katakura, Bazz-B eliminates 3rd Division 3rd Seat Rikū Togakushi with similar ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 10-16 's skull underfoot.]] Later, alongside Äs Nödt and NaNaNa Najahkoop, Bazz-B attempts a sneak attack on Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, only for the latter to effortlessly defeat them with Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 4-8 Later, Bazz-B, having survived this attack, crushes the head of an injured Shinigami underfoot while witnessing the advance of the Wandenreich's Soldat reinforcements. Later, Bazz-B is present when Yhwach declares Uryū Ishida will be his successor. Enraged by this announcement, Bazz-B steps forward to object, only to be stopped by Jugram Haschwalth. After the meeting, Bazz-B vents to some of his fellow Sternritter and expresses confusion over who Uryū is and why Yhwach chose him. Stating he cannot accept the emperor's decision, he departs for Yhwach's chambers to voice his concerns in person, against Mask De Masculine's warning not to. When he is intercepted by Haschwalth, who asks him where he is going, Bazz-B returns the question. Stating he was certain Haschwalth would be chosen as Yhwach's successor and most of the Sternritter would have been fine with such an arrangement, Bazz-B calls him a coward for not questioning the decision and expresses his disappointment, before proclaiming he will take the throne for himself if Haschwalth does not care about not being chosen. As Haschwalth attempts to calm the increasingly manic Bazz-B, who insists he is calm, they are interrupted by the arrival of Askin Nakk Le Vaar, who sarcastically states Bazz-B was indeed calm, despite being on the verge of attacking Haschwalth. When Bazz-B asks Askin what he did, Askin explains his action.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 11-14 Later, Bazz-B joins the Wandenreich's second assault on Soul Society and is intercepted by a large group of Shinigami, who attempt to halt his progress. Scoffing at them for trying to stop him despite having already invaded the Seireitei, Bazz-B attempts to engulf the Shinigami in flames, only for 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya to appear and protect the group with a wall of ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, pages 17-19 Beginning to fight Hitsugaya and 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Bazz-B notes he is fighting the captain whose Bankai was stolen by Cang Du. Introducing himself as "The Heat", Bazz-B states they are an interesting match in battle. As they fight, Bazz-B notes how thin and easily melted the ice is. When Rangiku and Hitsugaya initiate their strategy, Bazz-B notes he can no longer completely melt the ice. Becoming enraged after Hitsugaya explains Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki and taunts him, Bazz-B fails to break through the ice wall once more as Hitsugaya uses Shinkū no Kōri no Yaiba, which impales Bazz-B with a blade of ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 8-18 Pinned to a nearby pillar by the ice, Bazz-B is seemingly defeated.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, page 1 As Hitsugaya and Rangiku turn to leave, Bazz-B calls them mean for leaving him before he warmed up and states he has not even begun to fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 16-17 Melting the ice pinning him to the wall, Bazz-B steps down and states his Sternritter mantle has been ruined before removing it.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 8-9 Bazz-B reveals that he, Äs, and NaNaNa were able to survive Yamamoto's flames because his flames were able to offset Yamamoto's. Bazz-B turns one of the ice pillars into water, melting it and creating an explosion, before claiming he would only need one finger to defeat Hitsugaya's Bankai if Hitsugaya still possessed it. When Hitsugaya sends a wave of ice at Bazz-B, it melts in front of him as Bazz-B claims Hitsugaya will never reach him. When Hitsugaya attempts to retreat, Bazz-B states he still only needs one finger to defeat Hitsugaya's Ryōjin Hyōheki and uses Burner Finger 1, which severely injures Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 16-17 Chasing Hitsugaya as he retreats, Bazz-B taunts Hitsugaya over his use of "petty little tricks" before being caught in Rokui Hyōketsujin. Destroying the trap with his flames, Bazz-B asks Hitsugaya if he is intentionally provoking him into using two fingers before using Burner Finger 2, which creates a massive explosion and grievously wounds Hitsugaya. Before Bazz-B can attempt any further action, Cang Du steps in and reminds Bazz-B how they agreed to let the Sternritter fight the captain they stole Bankai from before preparing to finish Hitsugaya off.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 6-16 When Bazz-B says Yhwach will punish Cang Du for stealing his prey, Cang Du reminds him Yhwach ordered them to kill the one whose Bankai they stole in the first place, causing Bazz-B to scoff in annoyance.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 1 As the battle comes to a close, Bazz-B watches Cang Du's apparent defeat and chastises his colleague for losing before leaving the scene. Sometime afterwards, Bazz-B expresses anger at Gremmy Thoumeaux upon seeing the huge meteorite that he summoned hurtling toward him.Bleach manga; Chapter 577, pages 1-2 Later on, Bazz-B listens in as Shinji Hirako explains to Marechiyo Ōmaeda that the Shinigami cannot afford for Kenpachi Zaraki to die, and that they must help him. The Sternritter informs them that that means he has to stop them from going to Zaraki. Shinji asks him who he is and whether he intends to get in the way, but Bazz-B simply replies that he already is, and proceeds to use Burner Finger 3.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, pages 5-7 Soon afterward, when Candice Catnipp is attacking Ichigo, Bazz-B, with his Quincy: Vollständig active, pierces her with Burner Finger 1 before doing the same to Liltotto Lamperd, Giselle Gewelle, and Meninas McAllon. He claims it is natural to snatch someone else's prey as NaNaNa, PePe, and Robert Accutrone arrive behind him, However, Liltotto tells Bazz-B Burner Finger 1 is not enough to stop them before proclaiming the one who kills Ichigo gets all the glory.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 10-15 After Ichigo dodges attacks from Meninas, NaNaNa, and Robert, Bazz-B appears behind him and fires Burner Finger 1. However, Renji Abarai appears and deflects the blast with Zabimaru.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 10-11 When Ichigo departs to confront Yhwach, Bazz-B and NaNaNa attempt to follow him, only to be halted by the arrival of several more Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 14-17 After counting how many Shinigami have arrived, Bazz-B notes there are not enough for 1-on-1 fights. When Robert informs him that there are no Special War Powers among them, Bazz-B summons his Spirit Weapon and proclaims he does not have any business with the Shinigami in this case. Bazz-B dodges an attack from Ikkaku Madarame and prepares to attack in response, only for Rukia Kuchiki to encase his arm in ice. After shattering the ice, Bazz-B is told by Liltotto that they should all activate their Quincy: Vollständig and agrees before rushing forward alongside the other Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, pages 1-7 After being blown away by the explosion from Uryū's departure, Bazz-B finds Rukia and Renji wondering why Uryū betrayed them and offers to help them kill him. Renji attacks Bazz-B, declines his offer, and insults his mohawk, angering Bazz-B, who compliments Renji's eyebrows before proclaiming it is too late. Bazz-B uses Burner Finger 4, which engulfs the surrounding area with a huge explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 587, pages 11-16 Later, Bazz-B has his powers stolen by Yhwach's Auswählen and he demands to know why Yhwach is doing this before proclaiming that he cannot die here. As the worlds start collapsing due to the Soul King's death, Bazz-B wonders if everything is going to disappear. Later, he, NaNaNa, Liltotto, and Giselle confront the Shinigami attempting to go to the Soul King Palace. When NaNaNa tries to paralyze the Shinigami with The Underbelly, Bazz-B shoots him through the chest with Burner Finger 1 before revealing that he and the other Sternritter will help the Shinigami get to the palace in return for being brought along so they can kill Yhwach. Powers & Abilities : By manipulating Reishi in the air, Bazz-B can generate flames and launch them toward an opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 9-15 His flames are powerful enough to offset those generated by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka; doing so allowed Bazz-B and his fellow Sternritter to survive a direct attack with only moderate injuries. Bazz-B claims he only needs one finger to melt the ice created by 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 13-16 Bazz-B can also manipulate his flames to effortlessly slash through Hitsugaya's ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 8-9 * : Pointing his finger at his opponent, Bazz-B launches a narrow beam of fire. It is strong enough to pierce a captain-class Shinigami like Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, page 17 * : Bazz-B concentrates the power of his flames into two fingers, creating a large explosion and inflicting considerable damage on the surrounding area. This technique is strong enough to heavily injure a captain-class Shinigami like Hitsugaya and easily burn through his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 13-15 * : By pointing three fingers at a surface, Bazz-B can melt solid structures into lava that he claims can reduce a person to bones in a second.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, pages 8-9 * : Bazz-B stomps the ground, releasing a torrent of fire and heat which sweeps over the surrounding area.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 8-9 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he possesses the ability to absorb Reishi from the atmosphere, and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 *'Hirenkyaku Expert': Bazz-B is highly skilled in the use of this technique, dispatching three high-ranking seated officers of the 3rd Division in quick succession without any of them having the opportunity to react.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 13-16 Great Spiritual Power: Bazz-B's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 This is proven when he defeats 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, page 15 Enhanced Strength: Bazz-B possesses great strength, simultaneously driving the heads of two Shinigami through solid stone with just a single blow from either hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 15 Enhanced Durability: Bazz-B possesses considerable durability, remaining virtually uninjured after being hit by Hitsugaya's Shinkū no Kōri no Yaiba.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 18-19 Expert Marksman: Bazz-B possesses considerable skill in aiming and firing his attacks, piercing four other Sternritter from a considerable distance with separate Burner Finger 1 attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 10-12 Spirit Weapon Reishi Crossbow: Bazz-B's preferred weapon takes the form of a long crossbow with a handle shaped like that of a handgun.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, pages 2-3 * : Bazz-B can gather Reishi from his surroundings and condense it into the form of arrows before firing them from his crossbow. They are very fast and powerful, a single arrow having dispatched a Shinigami lieutenant before he could even react while destroying an entire arm and much of his upper torso.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 11-12 Quincy: Vollständig Bazz-B's Quincy: Vollständig grants him a spiky halo in the shape of the Quincy Zeichen and two wings in the shape of long, thin rods.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, page 12 *'Enhanced Burner Finger 1': While his Quincy: Vollständig is active, Bazz-B can fire multiple Burner Finger 1 beams in rapid succession.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 10-11 *'Enhanced Speed': Bazz-B becomes much faster while his Quincy: Vollständig is active, allowing him to appear behind and grab Ichigo Kurosaki before the latter could even react.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, page 10 *'Flight': Using his wings, Bazz-B can fly at high speeds.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, page 6 * : Pointing all of his fingers except his thumb forward, Bazz-B creates a large blade of fire with an elongated crossguard around his hand before slashing at his opponent, creating a massive explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 587, pages 14-16 Trivia *Bazz-B addresses Jugram Haschwalth as .Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 7 Quotes *(To Jugram Haschwalth) "Haven't you got anything to say about this bullshit? 'Cause me, I always thought if His Majesty was gonna have a successor, it would be you for sure. I doubt any of the Ritter would've been able to complain if His Majesty had appointed you his successor, so how come you're so calm about this?!"Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 12 *(To Jugram Haschwalth) "What a goddamn coward. I'm disappointed in you. In that case, I guess you won't mind if I take that position from you! If you've got no problem with some dude coming out of nowhere and taking what ought to be yours, then I'll go and take it for myself!"Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 12-13 *(To several unseated Shinigami) "'Don't let them through', my ass! The invasion's already complete, you idiots! Seireitei is gone! That's it! The end! Is there really any point worrying about whether we 'get through' or not at this stage?!"Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 19 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "You ain't gonna leave already, are you? It's not nice to run off somewhere else when we're still just getting warmed up! You haven't even let me start fighting for real yet!"Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 16-17 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "A wall of ice made of intricately interwoven strands, huh? You're a thinker, I'll give you that. But there's something you need to learn. No matter what you do with that ice of yours, one finger is all it takes."Bleach manga; Chapter 550, page 16 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "How many times do I have to tell you I can crush your ice with one finger?! Or are you just trying to piss me off enough that I'll start using two?!"Bleach manga; Chapter 551, page 13 *(Regarding Cang Du's defeat) "The hell's with that. You tell me to leave the guy to you, then you go and get your ass kicked? Man, that's lame." *(To Candice Catnipp) "I don't want to hear any complaints from you. Glorious kills are meant to be stolen, and stealing kills is the prerogative of the last guy to show up."Bleach manga; Chapter 584, page 12 Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Battles References Navigation id: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Only Characters